When Night and Day collied
by Akg36
Summary: Zoey and the gang are invited to Camp Half-Blood but what is the reason. Suck at summeries please read. Rate coz I'm paranoid. Book parings. R&R.


**After The Last Olympion and after Awakened.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Zoey's mum has not died yet.**

Zoey's PVO

I was expecting Neferet to do something at Jack's funeral but I still could not belive that she would do something like that. Also I could not belive that even after Nyx herself came and spoke to us also forgave Relphaim that she would start twisting the goddesses words just a few seconds after she went.

I could not sleep and I did not want to wake Stark up by figgiting so I decided that I could use some brown pop so now here I am at 10am in the kitchen with some brown pop. I decided that it would be best if I called the vampire council and talked to them about getting us back to school but before I even had the chance to go and get my phone to make the call. It started rining.

I picked it up not sure who would call right now.

"Hello?" I said it more like a question and right after I said it a voice at the other end responded.

"Hello is this Zoey Redbird daughter of Nyx?" The person asked.

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm Chiron. I would like you and your friends to come to New York as soon as possible." The Chiron guy said.

"If I may ask why would you want us to come to New York as soon as possible." I asked.

"It is very important and it may affect a lot of people including you and your friends if you come I will explain more but it is not a good idea for me to tell you everything over the phone. Also if you do chose to come I am not sure for how long you would have to stay but it may be a while."

Before I answered him I thought about all that could happen when we where away like Neferet doing even more damage than she already has but how Chiron talkedd about everything so far I could tell that it was really important so I decided to agree.

"Ok" I didn't have to say anymore and I was just about to ask him how we would get there but as if he read my mind he answered.

"Ok there will be a plane waiting in the nearby airport at 9pm today that will take you and your friends to the airport. Than at the airport there will be someone waiting to pick you up and take you to camp where everything will be explained." He hung up before I could ask what camp because it has never been mentioned before.

By seven I managed to get everyone woken up and I explained everything to them which took a long time. It was strange because you would expect with the amount of informantion we got for it to be a very quick explanation.

At 8.30 everyone was packed and ready to go. We decided that it would be best if Darius drove to the airport in the hammer.

We are now on our way to the airport and I thought back to what happened after I finished explaining. We managed to talk Steve Rae into leaving the red fledglings behind although it was not easy. So the people that are going to New York are Aphrodite (who was already talking about all of the shopping that she would get done in New York), Darius, Damien, the twins (who were talking with Aphrodite about the shopping), Steve Rea, Relphaim, Stark and me.

When we got to the airport we found out that there was a privet plane already waiting for us. Also somehow both Stark and Darius managed to get through with their weapons although I'm still not completly sure how they managed to get through security with them.

The flight was boring and even though we all already slept we got some more sleeping time.

Than finally at around midnight we landed in New York. It was a warm night and you could see all of the stars and make out the constelations.

After we got all of our bags I could see a guy holding up a sign that said "Miss Redbird and friends" so I walked over to him. When we got closse enough to the guy He was wearing an outfit that covered nearly all of his body except his face but half of his face was covered by a big hat. Under the hat it looked like most ottf his face was covered with eyes but I couldn't have seen right so I paid no more attention to it.

There was also a tall girl with him that looked around my age. She was really muscled and had stringy dirt blonde/brown hair that was tied back with a bandana. She had a sneer on her face and looked as if she could take anyone out. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Stark move closer to me.

"I'm Clarisse and this is Argus I take it that you are the people that Chiron told us to pick up" The girl Clarisse said.

"I'm Zoey, this is Stark, Aphrodite, Darius, Damien, Erin, Shaunee, Steve Rae and Relphaim." I introduced us and pointed to each person when I said their name. Clarisse looked at Aphrodite a bit strangly when I said her name but didn't say anything about it.

Clarisse took us to a white van that said it was for selling strawberries (Strange) and argus drove us to a strawberry field which really confused me. Once we got there I could see a tree that had something gold around one of it's branches and there was also something laying down around the tree. we got closer to it and I could see that the gold thing around one of the branches was a golden fleece and the thing laying around the tree was really a dragon.

I couldn't belive any of what I was seeing and I could see that neither did my friends. But Clarisse and Argus walk past like the tree and what it had around it was completely normal.

For the first time today I thought if coming here really was a good idea.

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
